Black Mystery
by darkprincess232
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up what will happen in the lives of Ted Lupin and the Potter brothers?
1. Figure in the Shadows

**I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot, a few oc's, and my massive college debt!**

**AN1: I currently have this rates as T, rating may change later on though.**

Black Mystery

Chapter 1: Figure in the Shadows

James opened his eyes slowly only to see everything in a blur. He felt around on the floor and finally found his glasses lying near him. James looked around the small room. The room was completely bare with no windows or noticeable doors. The torches on the wall were the only sources of light.

Hearing the rumble of rock being moved, James hid as best as he could in the shadows. An opening in the south wall revealed two people wearing long black robes with hoods holding a young man in between them. James watched as they threw the man carelessly into the room and left, making the wall reappear with a wave of their wands. He walked over to the teen lying on the floor.

"Al?" James asked while trying to shake the boy awake.

The boy rolled onto his back, groaning as he did. He opened his eyes, revealing shining emeralds.

"Jamie? What happened?" Albus asked while taking in the room just like his brother had done earlier.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is walking down to Hogsmeade to go see Teddy. What about you?"

"I can only remember going back to the Slytherin common room after getting out of detention."

James nodded his head absently at his younger brother's comment, trying to think of a way to get out of the room. Other than the hidden door, there seemed to be no other openings. He sighed knowing that getting out of there would be near impossible without any help from the outside.

BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM

Ted Lupin walked through the halls of Hogwarts, passing students on his way to the Headmistress's office. Walking up to the gargoyle he said, "Gingham." Without breaking stride, Ted ran up the rotating stairs and opened the office door.

He walked into the office and stood by his Godfather, Harry Potter. Ginny Potter was sitting in a chair beside Harry crying. Her husband just stood there pale faced, but with a determined look in his emerald eyes that his youngest son had inherited. Lily Potter sat in between her grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall walked into the room with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, both with grave faces. The Headmistress sat down behind her desk putting her head in her hands, looking even more defeated than Ted had ever seen the lioness before. Kingsley stood beside her chair and cleared his throat.

"James and Albus haven't been found yet. The only things we found were their wands and a broken necklace was found with James' wand near the forbidden forest."

Ted looked at the necklace that Kingsley held in his hand. It seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember from where. A breeze came in the window from behind Kingsley, blowing his and another familiar scent towards Ted.

"Kingsley, may I see that necklace?" asked Ted who was already reaching for said item.

"Of course Lupin," Kingsley replied.

Ted took the necklace from him and looked at it. Looking at it, he also took out a picture from his wallet. Even though Ted had been quite the playboy in school, the few actual girlfriends he had during that time all had a picture in his wallet. Looking at the last picture, he paid close attention to the necklace that the girl was wearing. The girl in the picture was one Tabitha Corsica, the Slytherin Princess herself. Ted had dated her at the beginning of his sixth year, but after an argument over if Voldemort had been right in killing people and his views on muggles and muggleborns; they broke it off and never said a good word to each other again.

"Corsica…" Ted muttered to himself, gripping the necklace even harder.

"Lupin, do you know who owns this necklace?" Kingsley asked.

Harry looked at his godson wondering what he knew. Ted looked back at him, but couldn't keep eye contact for very long, terrified of what those green eyes would look like.

"Tabitha Corsica. That's who owns this necklace," Ted finally replied.

Harry looked at Kingsley waiting for the signal so he could go get his top aurors on the case. Kingsley just nodded his head and followed his Head Auror out of the room.

BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM

James and Albus weren't sure how long they had been locked in the small, dark room. No one had been in there since Al had been thrown in it. The only sounds that could be heard were James' pacing footsteps and the occasional sigh from Albus.

Albus yelled at his older brother, "James, for Merlin's sake, stop moving."

"I'm sorry oh great prince, but this is how I think. I walk and ideas come to me," James shouted back.

"Don't even try to start James."

"Why not? We might as well do something because we aren't getting anywhere anyways."

"James shut up!"

"Argh! No I'm not going to listen…" before James could finish, Albus his hand over James' mouth.

"Don't make any sounds. I think someone is in here," Albus whispered

James stopped struggling and listened. At first he could only hear his and Al's breathing, but the he heard it. A soft groan was coming from a dark corner. Taking a step towards the noise, James shook off Albus. James crept towards the corner. He reached the corner and tried to see who was there, but saw no one. He reached down and felt cold, soft skin.

"Al! Come help me," James called out.

When Albus and James had the person moved out into the light, they gazed at her. She was in her early twenties, with long black hair, and creamy, smooth pale skin. The brothers could only stare at her in awe. James poked at the girl, trying to wake her up.

"James what are you doing?" Albus panicked.

"I'm just trying to wake her up. Stop worrying so much Al," James replied.

James kept poking at the girl, but with no effect. Getting tired of poking her, James roughly shook her shoulder. With a groan, the girl slowly opened her eyes.

**AN2: This is my first fan fic and I just want to see where this will go for me. Comments and critiques are welcome, just don't be rude about it!**


	2. Identities Revealed

**I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot, a few oc's, and my massive college debt!**

**AN1: I currently have this rates as T, rating may change later on though.**

Black Mystery

Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

The girl opened her eyes slowly, to see two teenage boys staring at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We were just wondering the same thing about you," the one farthest from her replied.

"Ignore him; I'm James and that little green-eyed prat is my younger brother Albus," James said.

"Hullo," the girl replied while trying to sit up.

"Here let us help you."

James and Albus helped the girl get into a sitting position. She looked at Albus and noticed his eyes. "You're a Potter!"

"Yes and you are a mysterious girl who could possibly be a psychotic murderer," Al replied.

The girl glared at Albus with grey eyes that seemed to look like a storm. She pushed him away and stated, "Clover, my name is Clover. And that's all I will tell you."

Albus nodded his head and walked away deciding that he couldn't get any more information out of her. James and Clover watched him in silence as Al sat down in the corner farthest away from them. James sat down beside Clover, leaning back on his elbows.

"Like I said ignore him. Al's used to getting what he wants when he asks for it."

"Why is he like that?" Clover asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mom and Dad just don't want to deal with his temper. It gets pretty nasty sometimes when Al and Dad are fighting."

Clover nodded her head absently and looked around the small room. Albus dozed in his corner ignoring the other two. James kept staring at Clover, mesmerized at how familiar she looked. Looking at her face he was drawn to Clovers eyes. The color was unique, but James was positive that he had seen them before. James sat up and put his face right in front of Clovers. Clovers eyes widened as she blinked a couple of times at the closeness of James' face.

"What are you doing?" Clover asked trying to lean away from him.

"You're eyes…I know them from somewhere, but I can't think of where," James told her.

"I doubt you would hang out with anyone in my family. They aren't really your type of friends."

James continued looking at Clover's face, trying to connect her looks to someone else. Taking in her black hair, ivory skin, and grey eyes, he was suddenly reminded of a picture of one of his namesakes, Sirius Black. James had seen a couple of pictures of Sirius before his time in Azkaban. This girl greatly resembled him except for the skin color.

"You're a Black!" James exclaimed smiling gleefully for figuring it out.

"So what if I am? It doesn't mean anything!" Clover pushed James away from her and walked away to an opposite wall.

James stared after her, trying to figure out what he had said to make Clover angry. Looking over to Albus, he saw his younger brother just shaking his head at James' action. James stood up and walked over to Albus and sat down.

"She's a Black," James told his brother.

"I know, I heard you yell it to the world," Al replied, "Did you ever think that maybe she didn't want us to know and that's why she got upset?"

James looked at his brother with a clueless look. "But there's nothing wrong with that. Look at Scorpius or Teddy. They're both Blacks and they are just fine."

"Do you know how much crap they deal with though because of the actions of other people in their family?"

James shook his head, having never really thought about it before. He had always assumed that because the Black cousins were so popular that people never compared them to other members of the family.

"Also if you think about it, Ted and Scorpius are both only children, and Sirius and Regulus died before they could have kids. So that would mean that…"

"Bellatrix is her mother!" James finished in a whisper looking over at Clover with wide eyes.

BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM~~BM

Ted waited a few minutes after Harry and Kingsley had left before he looked at anyone else. Lily had moved to sit on her mother's lap. Ginny was hugging her tightly. Molly and Arthur were quietly discussing what they could do to help out with the search for their missing grandsons.

Without saying anything, Ted walked out of the room and down the spiral staircase. He picked up his pace; heading towards the Entrance halls where he knew his god father was still talking to the minister. Ted had always wondered why he had such amazing senses of smell, hearing, and sight, and why during a full moon he was always unable to sleep. When he was thirteen, Harry had told him that his father had been a werewolf and that was why he had all these strange abilities.

At first, Ted had resented the fact that his father was a werewolf because he thought that was the reason people at school looked down on him. After going through a rebellious phase and failing a year, Harry had Ted start going to counseling sessions. Afterwards, Ted started to embrace the werewolf in his blood. He was now thankful for the extra abilities it gave him and how useful they were. Ted jumped down the few stairs, landing quietly on the stone floor, while Harry and Kingsley came into view. Ted walked close to them, but stayed in the shadows for now.

"…May be dead Harry. You just have to be prepared for any situation. You have a lot of enemies who want to hurt you and they know that your kids mean the world to you," Ted heard Kingsley tell his godfather.

Ted saw his godfather's eyes look over to where he was hidden, for a brief second before he went back to looking out across the Entrance Hall.

"I just don't think that's the reason Kingsley. It feels like these people have a different motive."

Ted stepped out of the shadows and came up beside the two older men. Harry looked at him as if this was a normal every day thing while Kingsley had jumped. Looking at Harry, Ted said, "I can help you with figuring out their motive."

Harry grabbed Ted's arm in a harsh grip and forced Ted to look at him.

"Do you know what this is about?" Harry asked with an urgent look in his eyes.

Ted sighed and looked away while saying. "All I remember is that Tabitha was always obsessed with trying to find a way to bring Voldemort back to life. She was doing some major research during the time I broke up with her."

"And you failed to tell anyone this why?" Kingsley asked him.

"I didn't think she would actually do anything. She's just some psycho-fanatic of Voldemort's."

"That's why you should _tell_ someone with authority! We don't need those kinds of people running around trying to do dark magic rituals."

"Sorry but I wasn't really thinking at the time and had kind of forgotten about it," Ted angrily replied and stalked away from the two older men.

Harry just shook his head at Kingsley's questioning look and walked to the apparition border of Hogwarts, disappearing with a quiet pop.


	3. Authors note

Sorry about not updating the story in a while everyone. Life has snuck up on me what with college and work. I'm sorry guys for the long wait, but I'm currently drafting chapter 3. I'm glad that you guys like this story. I'm amazed that it got so many hits. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope you guys will enjoy chapter 3 when it's finished and posted.


	4. Looking In All the Wrong Places

**Only the plot and Clover belong to me!**

Black Mystery

Chapter 3: Looking In All the Wrong Places

James sat shocked in the dungeon. This girl was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Nobody had ever mentioned the Lestrange's having a child; if the wizarding world had known, it would have been on the front page of the Daily Prophet if they had found any connection between the two women. He had stumbled upon pictures of the woman in old copies of the Prophet. Looking over at Clover, he could see the resemblance between them. As James continued to stare, Albus punched him in the arm,

"Ow! What do you want?" James turned to look at his younger brother.

Albus leveled a glare at his brother, "It's called not staring."

"I wasn't staring! I was simply observing."

"Oh? And tell me, what did you observe?"

James swallowed. "She looks a lot like her mother. It makes you wonder who her father is…" He trailed off, looking at Albus.

Albus looked at James like he had lost his mind.

"Well seeing as Bellatrix is her mother it's pretty obvious that her father is Roldulphus."

James slowly nodded his head, but continued to stare at Clover. Clover glanced over when she heard the two boys whispering to each other. She heard her mother's name brought up. She looked away to and continued to glare off into the darkness that seemed to linger in the room. Clover felt somebody staring at her. At first she tried to ignore it, but eventually the staring got to her.

She stood up and sighed to herself. Clover walked over to James and Albus. Looking down at James she asked, "Is there a reason you keep looking at me?"

James gaped at her. He didn't think that he had been that obvious when glancing at her. He shook his head slowly.

"N-no…," James noticed Albus rolling his eyes from the corner of his eye, "but I was wondering if, er, you know…"

"No I don't know or I wouldn't be here talking to you right now," Clover placed her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating to the two boys.

"Well umm," James looked at Albus for help, but only got a shake of the head, "I was wondering who you umm, dad was…"

Clover raised an elegant eyebrow at the question while Albus put his face in his hands.

"Tell me this Potter, why is it important that you know who my father is?"

James looked confused while saying, "I was just curious; I mean you don't have to tell me. I just figured that we might as well get to know each other seeing as I don't see us getting out of here very soon."

She looked at the brothers with a calculating gleam in her eyes. Looking at Albus she said, "Let's see how smart you really are."

Albus raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. "And why am I getting dragged into this stupid fight?"

Clover ignored his question and continued on with her own questions, "Think about this, my mother was completely obsessed with Voldemort. What would be the greatest sign of devotion she could give to him?"

She walked back over to her spot. James looked confused at what she had said, while Albus had a contemplative look on his face for a minute. A dawning look of comprehension slowly appeared on his face as James looked at him questioningly.

~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~~~BM~~

Teddy paced in the meeting room while Harry and Kingsley had their heads bowed over a map and an open file. Tabitha's face glared at them from the top of the file. All three men were now determined to find where the girl could have taken the Potter brothers.

Unfortunately they had already checked all of the known houses that Corsica had access to and had come up empty handed. Harry was starting to become worried with every passing hour that his sons were missing.

Teddy ignored the mumbling coming from the two older men. He was focused on trying to remember if Tabitha had ever mentioned somewhere that she would take the brothers.

"This is ridiculous," Kingsley said standing up and stretching the knots out of his back, "we're being stumped by some kid."

Harry sighed and kept looking through the file, hoping to find some bit of information that they had missed the previous times. Teddy stopped pacing and faced his godfather and Kingsley. He felt bad about the pained look that Harry had on his face. Teddy didn't know what it was like to lose a kid and he figured he never would, but he knew it must be killing his godfather.

"There are some places," this caused the two men to look at him, "I don't know if she would use them, but it's worth checking out, right?"

Teddy stood there nervously, while Harry and Kingsley gave each other a look. Kingsley pushed a piece of parchment and a quill towards Teddy.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorite this story and added it to their alerts list, and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I'm in college and have a part time job along with working theater hours for shows and building sets. My hours get pretty crazy. Also I'm working on two other stories. One will be a second fan fiction for the site (Supernatural) while the other is a novel that I will hopefully have published. See you guy's next chapter!**


End file.
